I'm sorry but you're wrong
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: Hi. I'm Near. Some people have a photographic memory, but mine is more like a video camera. A HD video camera with thousands of GB on hand. I don't give my opinion I simply record and state fact. This is something Mello fails to do which is why he'll ...


_Hi. I'm Near. Some people have a photographic memory, but mine is more like a video camera. A HD video camera with thousands of GB on hand. I don't give my opinion I simply record and state fact. This is something Mello fails to do which is why he'll never beat me._

* * *

><p>Near is 8 and Mello and Matt are 14<p>

_Nears thoughts _

_Mellos thoughts_

**I'm Sorry but you're wrong **

In Wammys' House Winchester, England a little boy clad in white sat on the floor playing with his many dice with his head resting on his raised knee. He was creating Tokyo tower with his dice as he thought about the recent case he read about a Japanese murderer who killed six people before getting caught. It took L to solve the case and Near had assisted him.

_I suspect Mello will be finding out about now _Near thought monotonously.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" _Ah right on cue _"Oi Near why did you get to help L on the latest case instead of me? I'd have finished the case much faster cuz I'm better and smarter that you"

Nears' face remained perfectly stoic as Mello ranted. After a pregnant silence Near used his last dice to topple his tower and spoke.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong, if you were indeed better and smarter than me they would have picked you" Nears' voice kept a perfect monotone.

"SO WHAT YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME?" Mello roared, outraged.

"I said no such thing" Near said

"Urgghh, Whatever I'm so done dealing with you. Go suck a Barbie" Mello said turning on his heel

" Oh and Mello. Maybe they'd be more inclined to choose you for cases if you didn't make up words" Near said and then finished with a slight smirk "But Urgghh does have a good ring to it"

_Bastard_

* * *

><p>"And the best grade in the class is…. Once again Near. Everyone clap for Near!" Silence "How mean, suit yourselves then" The young genii would have raised their eyebrows at the crazy sub-teacher had this not been normal to them by now. God bless them when they enter the real, boring world. Only Near, Matt and Mello knew that their crazy sub-teacher was actually L himself, checking up on the orphans.<p>

"Near only got the best score because he cheated!" Mello accused and his best friend Matt rolled his eyes and continued playing _"Super Mario bros 2 DSi" _

"I'm sorry but you're wrong" Near said with voice devoid of emotion, not even turning around to face Mello. He just sat with his left knee folded up his body and twirling his white hair with pale fingers "There's no real victory in cheating, besides I wouldn't be here if I had to cheat on such an easy test" Nears voice stayed level without a hint of offense taken from being accused of cheating.

"Mello, what grounds do you have for saying such mean things about Near –Meaner than Light- Kun- ?" L asked with the tip of his thumb in his mouth as he gave Mello his undivided attention.

"I got 99% how could he have topped that? No ones' perfect enough to get 100% I didn't even see him study he just sat and played with his damn toys as always" Mello ranted and L nodded in acknowledgement and then turned to Near

"What do you think of this Near? He made some good points"

Near got up and started walking away saying simply "I trust teacher to spot cheating" With that said he left, leaving behind an angry Mello an amused L and a bored classroom. After all they did see this sort of thing every day.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Matt let out his death cry and hurled the DSi out the window in frustration –along with a string of curse words-

" What's wrong Matt?" L asked and it was turn for Mello to roll his eyes as he took a bite of chocolate.

"The goddamn stupid game fucking broke when I was in the fucking middle of fighting the last fucking Bowser" Matt said and pulled out a cigarette, which quickly followed the DSi out the window courtesy of L

"You can't be the next L if you die of lung cancer"

"What about a heart attack due to sugar overdose?"

"Point taken, just don't give them to anyone else"

And the whole class thought they were talking about Mello.

* * *

><p>Near sat in the cafeteria alone at his own table as always. Playing with his food instead of eating it. That is when Mello came up to him.<p>

"You are an anti-social, albino freak that no one likes. You do so well on the damn tests because that is all you have. You think you're the smartest because you're the most emotionally detached but all that means is that you're _boring_"

Mello was red from his monologue and Near just sat there before opening his mouth to speak.

_Here it comes, I'm sorry but you're wrong, makes me sick _

"I'm … not going to apologise for that" Near said with an emotion in his voice as he stood up and left.

_Holy crap did he just sound… sad? No probably not_

"Hey Mells, let's go, the library isn't gonna set itself on fire" Matt popped out of no-where and reminded Mello.

"Yea, yea let's go" Mello replied shrugging off the feeling of guilt for chewing out the young Genius.

As Mello and Matt went off in search of gasoline, Near sat in his room pondering over what Mello said.

_Hi. I'm Near. Some people have a photographic memory, but mine is more like a video camera. A HD video camera with thousands of GB on hand. I don't give my opinion I simply record and state fact. This is something Mello fails to do which is why he'll never beat me._

_It is also why I will never have friends. _

**Authors note**

Please R and R ^w^


End file.
